


橡皮鸭

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe-vampire and werewolf, Chinese Language, M/M, Vampire Daryl Dixon, Werewolf Rick Grimes, bad English maybe wrong tags, werewolf shane walsh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Kudos: 16





	1. 捕捉

瑞克是在值完夜班后发现那只吸血鬼的。  
严格来说，鼻子先于眼睛。  
抖动手腕看向手表盘，现在是凌晨四点半，目前街上还没有任何人影在活动，他知道用不了多久就会有一部分早起的店主开始准备经营。  
绕到警局后方向停车场走去，奇异的味道顺着风被送了过来。  
冰凉，沉闷，掺着发酸的血腥气，像陈旧长着苔藓的雕塑，但又确实是生物。  
摸向腰后的枪，他试探着向传来气味的巷口接近。实际上那只是两栋楼房之间狭窄的缝隙，塞着几个陈旧的铁皮垃圾箱。  
眯起眼，瑞克很清楚自己的眼珠在黑暗的地方会产生反光，他不想吓到里头的东西——如果那东西是人的话。  
一团黑影，即便以他的视觉来辨认也有些困难。蜷缩在掉漆的垃圾箱后面，半声不吭，犹如幻影般蠕动了几次。  
瑞克又往前走了两步，更浓郁的冰凉腥味飘了出来，黏在他的鼻腔里。就他来说，记忆里很少有能和这味道相提并论的玩意。  
那影子不再沉默，而是像被侵犯领地的动物那样咆哮，在漆黑静谧的凌晨街道洪亮如钟。刺耳的刮擦声从那东西嘴里发出，不像瑞克熟悉的发声方式那样有爆发力，更接近于一串混合着咕噜的金属乐演奏。  
下意识地，瑞克想嗥叫回去应对这挑衅。但他只是拉开枪的保险拴，举在身前踱了过去。  
如果他的眼睛没有被月光所欺骗的话，他会说那是个男人。肮脏，野性，长而黏腻的头发，破烂的衣服，皱起的脸散发着深深地厌恶与警告，几乎半个脑袋都被已干的血块糊住。  
这个人——弓起脊背伏低了身子，像眼镜蛇那样明晃晃的预告着攻击的意图。他冲瑞克不断发出噪音，露出两颗过于尖利的犬齿。  
尽管同样作为人类恐怖故事里的主角，瑞克还尚未见过任何真正的吸血鬼，毕竟这些家伙很狡猾，在人群中藏匿的历史和野兽们不相上下，精通一切招数。而他也确信，凡事都有第一次。  
于是，这里有了只吸血鬼，并且是个看起来受伤，虚弱的吸血鬼。  
他什么时候有过太多选择？作为警察，他不能让这疯狂的怪物伤害无辜；作为狼人，他不能冒会令所有隐蔽族群暴露的风险。  
发出嘘声试图安抚那个暴躁的生物，他压低声音表达出无害的想法，“你会说话吗？”  
吸血鬼目光冰冷，看起来随时会扑过来撕开他的脖子。他觉得如果那东西状态正常，没准还能做得到。  
“ok…”对自己点点头，瑞克假装放松了手臂，向前方走去。  
角落里的家伙就如同任何一个因为虚弱而失去理智的猎手，在本能的要求下作出错误的判断。他跳起身向瑞克扑来，凶残，毫不犹疑，但不够有力，他被瑞克抓住了身体，顺势掼向了一侧的墙壁。  
他肯定撞到了头。瑞克能感觉到怀里的人微弱挣扎了两下，然后沉重地瘫软下去。  
轻轻松了口气，瑞克拖着这具昏迷的躯体进入车里，由于不想亲自体验被半路苏醒的吸血鬼绞颈的风险，他把这家伙安置在副驾驶座上。出于某种好奇，他在替对方扣上安全带时顺手摸了把那歪到一旁的脸颊，感受到不出所料但仍然新奇的冰凉。  
暂时不去想座椅上会被蹭上多少污渍，他发动汽车向家里驶去。

瑞克·格兰姆斯或许正直，但并不是完全善良。实在不想弄脏任何家具，他选择把双眼紧闭的吸血鬼放在了地板上。  
脱下自己的外套挂好，他将枪塞进了带锁的柜子里，然后回头去看客厅里摊开的人形。  
真他妈的脏，他想不出这家伙经历了什么，以及他是如何在被瑞克发现前自由地在街上游荡的。蹲下身挪动被拖把似的头发盖住的脑袋，他看到血块最厚的地方有一个不明显孔洞，用指头擦了下干硬的发根，他在用眼睛打量时毛骨悚然地意识到这伤痕可能一度贯穿了半边大脑。  
感谢吸血鬼不可思议的自愈能力。瑞克不免想起那些在车祸或者暴力冲突中丧生的人们，想到他们的家人是如何痛苦地哭泣。  
他不知道吸血鬼何时能苏醒，但他肯定不能让他就这么待在这里。尽管在上了大半天班后很累，他还是勉强自己打起精神，将他怀疑很快就会变成尸体的东西拖进了浴室。  
在浴缸里放满低温的清水，从盥洗台的镜子后找到剪刀，他开始把那件充满被划烂得七七八八的衬衣彻底撕开。然后是裤子，这还好，没有那么多黏在皮肤上的纤维，只是简单的拖拽工作。  
现在，他有了一个赤裸，肮脏地散发着独特腥臭的吸血鬼。瑞克没有机会去观摩其他男人的裸体，对此也向来不抱有真正兴趣，而且那团卧在稀疏阴毛上的柔软性器看起来可不怎么优雅。  
吸血鬼依旧毫无知觉的情况免去了绝大部分的尴尬，皮肤上的血渍遇水后开始溶解，半满的浴缸迅速变成了淡粉色。避开对伤口的直接刺激，瑞克试着尽可能的弄湿那些看起来深黑油腻的头发。  
第一遍只是清水洗涤，第二遍他才开始使用香波。熟悉的薄荷味弥漫在空气里，他搓着手里的泡沫，奇妙的产生了和小时候洗家里的狗时相同的感觉。  
没错，虽然听起来有些奇怪，狼人也会养宠物，而且包括狗。  
水变得很浑浊，显然除了血还掺了泥巴。在打第二波洗发液时他开始怀疑自己要重复多少遍才能把这家伙弄干净。感谢上帝，最后这个数字没有超过5。  
丢下那个泡在冷水里也不会感冒的人，瑞克到衣橱里去翻找。不经意的注意到吸血鬼有对超标准的宽阔肩膀，他不太相信自己的衣服会合适，但他记得在旧衣堆里有件买错尺码的毛衣，而尺码问题不是他唯一不想穿的原因，这毛衣是份生日礼物，来自谢恩那个喝醉了的傻逼。  
所以它奶白色的底上面绣了一个巨大的，蠢毙了的黄色玩具鸭子。  
如果吸血鬼愿意把它带走，瑞克不会介意的。  
简单地擦拭干净那个又凉又沉的家伙，瑞克公事公办的给他套上毛衣和内裤，然后将他带到卧室里去。  
另一个好消息：瑞克有个巨大无比的金属笼子。或许他这几年没有再养一条狗的打算，但每个狼人家里都该准备这样的东西，以备不时之需。  
把吸血鬼放在里面，刚好可以足够他弯起身子躺下，瑞克实在没有过多力气替他的舒适度作考量。  
揉着发酸的腰走回浴室，他梳洗完毕后爬上了床。  
笼子带锁，尽管在能否应对吸血鬼的攻击方面存疑，他还是闭上眼陷入了深深的睡眠。

刚醒来的那一分钟，瑞克盯着从窗外投进来的夕阳光线，没有意识到黏在身上的视线。  
但他很快甩开了那些睡眠后的迷茫，把锐利的目光甩向了墙角的笼子。  
吸血鬼清醒了，诡异地抱着膝盖缩起身子，从柔软下垂的发丝后阴沉而敏锐地望着他。  
他不知道这家伙像这样保持了多久，不过他没有在睡眠中被吵醒或暗杀毕竟是件好事。  
隔着金属栏杆对视着，瑞克尽量不突兀的清了清嗓子。“你好，我是瑞克·格兰姆斯，你可以叫我瑞克。”  
吸血鬼一动不动，什么也不回应，瑞克唯一能保证的就是他绝不是哑巴。  
起身坐在床沿上，他扒了扒凌乱的卷发。“嗯……你有名字吗？”  
老实说，他没准备能得到答案。吸血鬼头部受创，他不确定这会造成什么影响，即便对方看起来并不紧绷，他也不能放松警惕。  
他沉默着，打算接下来说点什么，直到被一个嘶哑的嗓音打断。  
“达里尔。”短促的，含糊的，甚至带着鼻音。  
“什么？”瑞克确实没反应过来，他听到的是不是‘达里尔’？  
吸血鬼没有再补充什么，他甚至没再理会瑞克，而是转过头将视线投降窗外，安静到有些呆滞。  
默默地将“吸血鬼”划掉，替换成“达里尔”，瑞克开始有些头痛，他想了很多可能，但没有拒绝交流这条。穿着黄鸭子毛衣的男人看起来甚至有几分无害，像个注意力不集中的儿童那样张望，手指卷着过长而遮住手背的袖子。  
试探着离开床铺在屋子里走动，达里尔似乎对自己被关在笼子里，且罪魁祸首四处晃悠并没有任何意见。  
那么瑞克也暂时没有意见。  
在打电话叫外卖和出门间犹豫了一会儿，他最终还是穿上外套步行到最近的超市里采购食物，短暂的考虑过后，他把一份新的洗漱用品和几条毛巾也放进了购物车。  
回到家看到达里尔还待在原地让他松了口气。鸭子吸血鬼换了个方向，背靠在栏杆上，盘腿瞧着天花板。  
瑞克热好饭菜，端着盘子到卧室，试探地隔着笼子示意达里尔，然后得到了十分显著的嫌恶。  
耸耸肩，他坐到一旁的椅子上，一边用叉子把面条扒进嘴里，一边观察起发呆的人。  
盖住后脖子的中长头发，不是黑色而是棕褐色，或许以前会是金色。脸上有看起来和瑞克同龄的皱纹，比被脏污糊住时看着年轻英俊了许多，狭长锐利的双眼，里头灰蓝色的眼珠是和凌晨时不同的镇定，嘴唇也是薄的，被柔软有些杂乱的胡须环绕。  
瑞克没有忘记几小时前见过的裸体，并不如他对吸血鬼想象中的消瘦，或者健美，但那双手臂绝对结实有力。  
从那些无辜的眼神之中，他可以还原出一个危险，甚至有些暴躁，能够安静游走在人群之中，会毫不犹豫将猎物的脖子掰断的夜间杀手。  
却又富有魅力。吸血鬼总是很有魅力。达里尔看起来很性感，诱人，散发着冷冰冰月亮般的吸引力。  
这时候再看他身上那件幼稚到令人尴尬的毛衣，就有些滑稽好笑。  
反正达里尔也没拒绝不是吗？把盘子放进厨房的水池里泡着，吃饱喝足的狼人伸了个懒腰。  
天色完全黑了下来，但他的精神还很好，月能引起他体内能量的潮汐，离满月还有几天，他需要的睡眠也越来越少。  
卷起一本杂志回到达里尔身边，通常他会在上班前看几集电视剧，但是，天哪，那些人类节目真的会比一个活生生的吸血鬼更有趣？  
狼人比人类对吸血鬼了解更多，大部分都是常识性的内容，比如他们不怕阳光，十字架，圣水，以及木桩，能变成蝙蝠或黑烟纯属扯淡。他们有呼吸和心跳，身体冰凉，体能更好，恢复力惊人，但依旧会受伤。不过也仅限于此，狼人获得知识单纯出于对共存物种的尊重，狼人的数量不多，吸血鬼则更少，通常两者都互不打扰。  
瑞克年纪不小了，然而这不妨碍他感到好奇。用一只手支住下巴盯着达里尔，他注意到视线下的男人似乎有些紧张。  
“你能说点什么吗？”瑞克问他。  
他不确定达里尔有没有理解这句话的意思，吸血鬼歪着头，像电线上蹲着的胖麻雀，懵懂地看着瑞克。  
他开始怀疑达里尔脑子上的伤影响到了他的智力。这是有可能的，即便人类，狼人，吸血鬼的脑部构造都不一样，他也敢肯定缺少一部分脑子必然会产生什么问题。  
叹了口气，瑞克不介意莫名其妙认识一个吸血鬼，但他没准备像照顾残疾动物那样照顾一个成年男性。  
低头翻起杂志，偶尔瞥几眼在笼子的狭窄范围里挪动的人，瑞克静静等待时间过去。


	2. Chapter 2

瑞克在出门前准备了一壶咖啡，给自己倒了些，然后用纸杯把热气腾腾的液体搁在入睡的吸血鬼笼子外。铁笼的缝隙刚好够伸出一只手，如果达里尔醒来后想要，他可以自己想办法弄进去。  
显然达里尔不喜欢面条，而瑞克并不清楚是因为他的确不喜欢面条，还是不喜欢任何能用叉子弄起来的食物。  
像他们这样的庞然大物，瑞克想不通要怎么像讨厌的蚊子那样，只凭借食用一点点……好吧，最多几加仑的血液存活，同时从中提炼出比人类更强大的力量。如果说吸血鬼的内脏承受不了太多负担，那达里尔可以进食其他流体吗？至少，作为一个典型的美洲狼人，瑞克不能想象没有啤酒，咖啡，以及可口可乐的生活。  
达里尔看起来除了头脑不清外还很虚弱，瑞克不奇怪他会像新生儿那样在睡眠中沉沦，愈合伤口毕竟会需要耗费大量精力。他对把吸血鬼独自长时间地放在家里还是有些犹豫，但是现在似乎也别无选择。  
忙碌的工作让他暂且把这些困扰抛在脑后，和肖恩坐在警车里开始巡逻时，将一切脱口而出的欲望短暂出现了一瞬间，随后他又把这念头压了下去。  
狼人伙伴不撒谎，狼人兄弟没有秘密，不过瑞克认为关于达里尔的事情可以迟点再说，至少等他先搞清楚局势，这只是早和晚的差别。  
尽管，瑞克其实很想告诉身边的男人他那件傻乎乎的鸭子毛衣终于找到了真正的主人。  
枯燥的出行和烦琐惹人厌烦的文书工作几乎让他的确遗忘了达里尔的事情，又是平静的一天，平静就是好事，直到他坐回自己的汽车上，看见副驾驶座椅上的脏污擦痕。  
麻烦卷土重来，好在瑞克·格里姆斯不是个怕麻烦的人。  
在车库里停下，用摆放在架子上的清洁剂努力擦洗着，小镇警察实际上并不是那种薪水很高的职业，瑞克皱起眉毛开始考虑能否在不动用存款的前提下再多喂一张嘴。  
认真想想，如果按照逻辑来说，新房客的食物反倒是开销最小的部分。  
用钥匙拧开门锁时停顿了一下，瑞克像宠物到家第一天的家长那样放缓了动作，悄无声息拉开门走了进去，开始迅速四处打量评估情况。  
至少第一眼看上去房屋和里头的家具与瑞克临走前没有任何区别，空气里也嗅不出新鲜的气味痕迹，快步走向卧室，他的手不由自主搁在了腰后的枪套上。  
卧室的门大敞着，肯定不是因为瑞克临走前忘了关。  
坏消息是，瑞克第一眼就能看到自从买回来后就一直很可靠，很结实的铁笼被掰弯了中间的几根栏杆，像被小孩玩弄的橡皮泥那样变形，张着一个大洞。  
好消息是他并没有弄丢达里尔。  
这个巨大的危险品此时就躲在窗帘布后面，坐在地上，露出赤裸的双脚和一只眼睛，像蛇那样从喉咙里嘶嘶作响。  
古怪的东西。瑞克小心翼翼地停步，他觉得和狼人相比吸血鬼是显而易见更加不自然的生物，在让人毛骨悚然这方面向来更胜一筹。  
用余光瞥见地上被打翻的咖啡，深褐色液体看起来默默蒸发了有好一会儿。瑞克张开双手，对那个明显不安的蠕动身影感到无奈。  
“是我，达里尔，是瑞克。你还记得吗？”  
达里尔盯着他，就像任何捕猎者彼此周旋时会使用的伎俩，落在脸颊边卷曲的发梢在窗外射入的光线下透出淡金。  
穿着警服的人没有靠近，他能听到空气里轻嗅的细微声响，窗帘后的人看起来逐渐镇定了下来，虽然依旧警惕。嘶哑粗糙的声音闷闷地跑出来，让瑞克终于放松了肩膀。  
“瑞克。”吸血鬼点点头，推开身上的布料，又重复了一遍。“瑞克。”  
套着毛衣的家伙膝盖着地从角落中挪出，漫不经心瞥着瑞克的脸，然后眉头锁死靠在了窗户下保持着两人间的距离，偏过头用手指拨弄窗框上挂着的贝壳风铃。  
瑞克的视线从那两条结实光裸的腿跑到廉价的旅游纪念品上，然后再次跑了回去，他觉得有些尴尬，达里尔还穿着内裤，但是瑞克昨天给他亲手套上的牛仔裤却不翼而飞。  
“达里尔，你的裤子呢？”试图不要使用在教育邻居家小孩时会起作用的嗓音，他像拧上发条的玩具那样恢复走动，脱下外套开始如往常般收拾自己。  
对着光线打量不规则珍珠的吸血鬼并起双腿，专注的神情就仿佛那些被蚌壳口水打磨出来的石头里潜藏着宇宙的奥秘。“我得尿尿。”  
瑞克用鼻子出气，马不停蹄到浴室去收拾达里尔可能造成的烂摊子。感谢上帝，起码他没尿到马桶外面去，而且也还记得冲水按钮的作用。  
把掉在地上的裤子卷成团夹在腋下，思考了半分钟没找到能让一个清醒但显然不打算配合的吸血鬼保持着装整齐的办法后，瑞克放弃了。他将还算干净的牛仔裤胡乱丢回衣柜里，一个独居、单身的男人家里，就算再多出一个假如真的光着屁股的男人又能如何呢？  
瑞克很想拿出在警局的那一套，掏出自己的记录本和笔摆在那家伙面前，拉出一把椅子却不落坐，而是用手撑住桌面质问他：告诉我你的姓名，年龄，联系方式和住址。  
他应该这样做的，起码试着在系统里搜索能和“达里尔”沾边的信息。然而见鬼的是这个受伤的流浪汉是个该死的吸血鬼，并且脑子出了大问题，一个吸血鬼心甘情愿出现在人类统计信息里的概率会有多高？  
瑞克脑子里的问题太多了，他想知道达里尔发生了什么，他的脑袋上为什么会有枪伤，他是不是杀了人，他想弄清楚自己现在是不是在包庇一个杀人犯。  
转过头，他捉住两道装作若无其事逃开的视线。  
用纸巾弄干净地板上的咖啡渍，他重新倒了杯水放在地上向吸血鬼蜷缩的角落推了过去。“达里尔，你想吃点什么吗？”当然，虽然他这样问了，但其实也拿不出比冰箱里的速食产品更豪华的东西。  
吸血鬼没理他，若有所思地看着手里被扯断的风铃绳索，然后拿脱落的珍珠丢他。  
瑞克开始有点后悔没在上班的时候就直接告诉肖恩这个讨人厌的故事是如何开始的。  
用微波炉给自己制作了些简单的美味，他就着一本摊开的杂志在五分钟内解决了这顿晚饭。  
明天是他的休息日，也许可以做点操作上比解冻和加热更复杂的饭菜，但是想到事后的清理，他决定还是等到那时候再说。  
回到卧室里，达里尔侧躺在地上，像个五岁小孩那样自我娱乐，纸杯变得空空如也。  
搔了搔头发，瑞克欲言又止，他在被弄坏的笼子前蹲下身，握住弯曲的金属栏杆抱着天真的幻想试图用力还原它们。  
刺耳的噪音过后，他盯着手里断裂的棍棒。  
后颈上突然拂过一阵低热的呼吸，瑞克浑身的肌肉都在这一刻僵硬起来。  
被洗刷过后气味稀薄的吸血鬼，移动时悄无声息，此时正鬼魂般贴在他的身后。几乎感受不到传递过来的体温，只有气流拍打在他皮肤上，告诉他这个生物到底离了有多近。  
达里尔的语气绝对是在嘲笑，尽管一个大脑故障的家伙还懂得去嘲笑别人是件不可思议的事情。”狗。“低哑的声音带着浓重的南方口音，黏糊的缠在瑞克耳边。“PUPPY。”  
“我要给你栓个铃铛。”瑞克放下损坏的金属，在扭过头前这样威胁对方。“而且我不是笨手笨脚的小幼崽，你才是。”  
几乎就在转身的瞬间，达里尔缩了回去，但没有跑回墙角，发丝凌乱的脸上带着不能称之为单纯可爱的笑容。  
双手向后撑在地板上坐着的男人伸出舌头舔了舔唇，他先是看着瑞克的眼睛，随后是瑞克的嘴唇，下巴，直到喉咙。  
“我饿了。”达里尔嘀咕着，目光专注又冷淡。“太饿了。”  
哦。瑞克可能理解了黏人视线中的意思。  
虽然瑞克并非吸血鬼学的学者，但或许所有分割掌控世界的智慧生物都拥有这样的基本共识：让一只吸血鬼挨饿是件很恐怖的事。  
即便达里尔现在的战斗力值得怀疑，然而作为他目前的饲养者，瑞克不能让定时炸弹的计时器就这么开始转动。  
“OK......”瑞克不想轻举妄动，同样坐在了地板上，他抿起双唇。“你想要什么？医院里的冷冻血浆我无能为力，你想要点兔子吗？或者.......”看了眼挂在墙上的钟表，指针指向了数字8，老实说，他确实不知道自己能去哪里弄来这些能满足吸血鬼胃的活生生的小动物。  
去找个无辜的人类？想都不要想。  
达里尔没有吭声，几乎连呼吸都停了下来，注视正在变得危险。  
叹了口气，瑞克开始编起衬衫的袖子。“我会喂你，达里尔，你可以咬我，但是。”他竖起一根指头，停在两人之间。“你要适可而止，明白吗？不然我就会阻止你。”  
他不知道达里尔有没有听进去他说的这些单词，瞳孔扩张的吸血鬼在看到瑞克翻过手腕露出颜色更浅的皮肤后就开始呼吸急促，急切地舔湿他泛光的下唇，瑞克不愿去想从薄薄嘴角边一闪而过的牙齿刺进他身体时会是什么感觉。  
瑞克喜欢狩猎时用牙齿撕裂那些肌肉和血管，以及咬断其中脆弱的骨头所产生的快乐。他希望达里尔不是会沉溺于此的类型。  
一只粗糙带茧的手攥住了他伸出去的手腕，力道大的惊人。另一只手按住了他半蜷的手指，达里尔就像看见新鲜肉泥的流浪狗那样急不可耐地低下头，将嘴巴凑了过来。  
一阵湿热，然后是柔软的抚摸，半秒后他意识到那是达里尔的舌头，它爱抚打湿了被含住的一小块皮肤。该死的亲密感让瑞克开始有些紧张，下垂的头发遮住了达里尔的动作，但他不会遗漏任何一次舔舐，达里尔摸索着，就和瑞克用牙齿探查鹿喉咙下的气管如出一辙。  
刺痛感几乎有些太轻微了，几乎没有反应过来，他已经嗅到了血的气味，伴随着吞咽的声响。如同不愿损失任何乳汁的羔羊那样，达里尔近乎贪婪的吮吸让瑞克整个小臂都在发麻。  
试探着挪动了一下，握住他的双手像钢铁锁链那样将他留在原地，仍然感受到了达里尔的牙齿，那两个尖锐粗壮的锥子不知不觉中牢牢钻进了他的血管里，又轻又快得可怕。  
失温比瑞克想象得更迅速，被囚禁的手臂指尖开始发冷，酸软逐渐在皮肤下攀爬而上。“达里尔。”他呼唤了一声，毫不意外地注意到进食的人已经魂游天外。  
当即用空闲的手抵住吸血鬼的额头，他猛地将那个贪婪的家伙推开。  
牙齿分离的瞬间达里尔发出了乞求的呜咽声，听起来并不符合他那样生硬冷酷的外表，也更不符合他特殊的超凡身份。吸血鬼是食欲的奴隶，但他们从不乞食。  
将最后一口咽下肚，达里尔用舌头舔走那些从齿间滑落的红色水滴，没有一秒钟将眼珠从瑞克手腕上已经闭合的两个干净伤口上挪开。  
举起手臂打算去洗手间冲掉上面闪闪发亮的口水，瑞克无视了开始发出撒娇小狗般噪音的同龄男人，口吻严酷的像是小学教师。“今天就到此为止，达里尔。”  
洗过手，瑞克甩动发麻的肢体，对着镜子解开衣扣，准备开始夜间洗漱。  
他以前养过两条狗，经验十足，他可不会屈服于那些十分懂得装可怜的小东西。


End file.
